MST3K 802 - The Leech Woman
The Movie On a journey to Africa, an emotionally disturbed woman witnesses the secret of restoring lost youth. Unfortunately, it entails regularly sacrificing young men. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Bots discover an infestation of prairie dogs and use a special vacuum to catch them. Mike is disbelieving until Servo rounds up a herd. Segment One: Crow still can't remember Mike, much less the prairie dogs he sucked up. Dr. Peanut discovers his destiny... to wear diapers and roller skate around Deep Ape. Professor Bobo and the other apes eventually succumb to diapers and tutus, much to the disgust of The Lawgiver. Segment Two: The Satellite is still broken, so the gang appeals to the Nanites. They're on strike, at least until the strike is broken by a Nanite tank that squashes their union leader. Segment Three: Pearl is enjoying some leisure time until Bobo interrupts to point out she hasn't made any laws. Pearl decrees there is no parking on Sundays and no soup with buffet. Pearl asks for suggestions from the SOL crew. Tom's laws reveal he was up to some interesting things during his universal travels. Segment Four: The Bots want Mike to check out their pillory, but he avoids the trap. Segment Five: Servo really, really wants to do his impression of Granny from The Beverly Hillbillies. Mike and Crow suspect Servo just wants to run around yelling "JEEEEEEDDDD!" Tom takes the role-paying too far. In Deep Ape, the apes are returning to civilized ways. It works until Peanut finds the diapers again. Stinger: Detective defeats lawyer with LOGIC! Other Notes Miscellaneous *'Unusual credits': Servo yells "JEEEEEEDDDD!" over the credits. *Jim Mallon is listed as a writer for the last time in this episode. Callbacks * In the first host segment, Bobo fends off Mike and the Bots using what appears to be Joel's "Daktari Stool" from Mitchell. * "I thought you were Dale." * Mike and Tom dance again much like they did in ''The Starfighters''. Running Jokes * "JED!!!" * Crow still doesn't remember Mike. * Sally's attempts to get Neil's attention away from "Terry": "Neil! Neil! NEIL!" Quotes & References *''"Uh-oh, Ed Gein!"'' :Ed Gein, a serial killer arrested in Wisconsin in 1957, became infamous for making a "woman suit" from the bodies of his victims. *''"It's Five Alive!"'' :Five Alive is a blended juice drink sold by Minute Maid. *''"And don't forget, Nick and Honey are coming over tonight."'' :Nick and Honey are two secondary characters from the movie/play *''"This is when Hazelden didn't have it all worked out yet."'' :The is a Minnesota-based chain of drug and alcohol rehab centers. *''"Miss Jane Pittman and Mr. George Clinton were wed today..."'' :The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman is a novel in which a 110-year-old African-American woman recounts the events of her life, and was made into an acclaimed made-for-TV movie in 1974. George Clinton is a funk musician known for his oddball clothing and hairstyle. *''"She dances like a drunk girl at the Blainbrook Bowl"'' :A bowling alley in Blaine, MN, a Minneapolis suburb (www.blainbrookbowl.com). *''"Oh Miss Havisham"'' :A wealthy, bitter, slightly-deranged old woman who figures prominently in the novel Great Expectations. *''"Have you heard the drums Unando?"'' :A take on the ABBA song "Fernando." *''"Agnes Moorehead as Endora!"'' : played Endora on the 1960s sitcom . *''"Man, I hate how these guys are ripping off David Byrne's music!"'' :David Byrne used sub-Saharan African polyrhythms prominently on the Talking Heads' album . *''"He's not a very good mohel, is he?"'' :In Judaism, a (rhymes with "soil") is a rabbi or other synagogue member trained to perform male circumcision, performed on the eighth day after birth. Memorable Quotes : the splotchy pattern behind the movie's opening titles: : Crow: It's a Rorschach test. : Mike: I see a lot of spilled ink congealing in random patterns. : Servo: That means you're a sexual predator. : Sally listens as Old Malla explains to endocrinologist Paul Talbot how she's lived past 140. : Malla: When we are alone, I will speak. : Crow Dr. Talbot: Well, we kinda are alone. Nursie isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. : jungle explorers trudge through stage sets of Africa, interspersed with stock footage of jungle animals. : Crow Guide: Well, we'd better camp here tonight. The next stock footage is 18 miles away. : stock-footage lion approaches the party, who raise their guns in fear. : Crow Lion: Um... hakuna matata? : . . . : party finds a small, empty shipping crate in a clearing. : Servo: I see — it's a three room Japanese apartment. : Neil proposes to Teri, who's wearing a silvery dress. : Neil: Teri... would you marry me? : pulls away. : Mike Neil: Uh... uh... I withdraw the question. : Teri: Oh, Neil — I can't. : Servo Teri: Starfleet forbids it. : one of the many "African" scenes. : Mike: Sadly, this tribe of extras no longer exists. : hard-boiled detective lazily investigates the house. : Crow: This guy's gonna die of nonchalance. : Mike: This is like a murderous episode of Lucy. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in November 2013 as part of Volume XXVIII, a 5-disc set along with Moon Zero Two, The Day the Earth Froze, Gorgo, Mitchell, and The Brain That Wouldn't Die. **The DVD includes the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures feature Return to Eden Prairie, Part III: The Characters, Life After MST3K: Mary Jo Pehl, and a theatrical trailer. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy